Dancing With Fire - Song Fics
by Adriane Star
Summary: The characters of Dancing With Fire sing different songs (re-written to the theme of the books) starting with "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" From Frozen
1. Do You Want To Practice Magic?

**Sup guys so for this chapter Clove has agreed to stop using her magic if Sophietia would let her friends live (Rose and Elsa had no idea she had done that)**

**To the rhythm of _Do you want to Build a Snow Man?_**

**Bold = explanation of what they are doing **

Normal writing = them talking

_Italics - singing_

* * *

**Rose, Elsa, & Clove – Do You Wanna Practice Magic?**

**Rose & Elsa walk up to Clove's door**

Rose – Clove (knocks the five-time-rhythm on her door) _Do you wanna practice magic? Common lets go and fly._

Elsa - _We never see you any more, come out the door, it's like you've gone away_

Rose – _We use to be best buddies and now we're not; I wish you would tell us why. _

Rose & Elsa – _Do you wanna practice magic? It doesn't have to be elemental magic_

Clove – Go Away you guys!

Rose & Elsa –_ Okay Bye_

**The next week**

**Rose & Elsa walk back up to Clove's door**

Rose – (knocks the five-time-rhythm on her door again) _Do you wanna practice magic? Or fly our wings around the sky? _

Elsa – _We think some company is over due; we started talking to the pictures on the walls_. Hang in their Sir Cadogan

Rose –_ It get's a little boring all these class rooms; just watching the hours tick by_ (Clicks her tongue like a clock's tick)

Rose & Elsa – _Do you wanna practice magic? It doesn't have to be elemental magic_

Clove – I said leave me alone guys!

Rose & Elsa – (looks at each other) _Okay bye_

**Many people miss Clove and many attacks by Sophietia happened**

**Rose & Elsa go back once more to Clove's door**

Rose – (knocks twice softly) Clove (rests her head on the door) _Please we know you're in there; people are asking where you've been_

Elsa –_They say have courage and we're trying to; we're right out here for you_

Rose – _Just let us in. Our magic only works together, just us three: What are we gonna do? _

**Both Rose & Elsa go quiet and sat down backs against Clove's door**

Rose – (Whispers) _Do you wanna practice magic?_

Rose & Elsa – (Whispers) _It doesn't have to be elemental magic_

**Clove on the other side of the door cries **

Clove – (opens door to her friend's surprise) _Yes I wanna practice magic? Of course elemental magic. _(Hugs her friends)_ I love you guys_

* * *

**Ta-da**

**Lates people**


	2. Let It Burn (Flow, Grow, Blow, and Zap)

**Rose's version of Let it Go**

**Her friends have been captured by Sophietia. plus Rose had been told multiple times by the Elemental guardians to keep her cool and never use her powers with anger or vengeance in mind**

**Bold = explanation of what they are doing**

Normal writing = them talking

_Italics - singing_

* * *

**Rose – Let It Go (Burn, Flow, Grow, Blow, and Zap)**

**Rose walked with towards Sophietia's mountain castle hoping to save her friends**

Rose** – **_The snow is bright on this mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen. A fight with Sophietia and it looks like it's because of me. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't help my friends heaven knows I tried._

**Begins to think of what the guardians taught her**

Rose – _"Don't let her in; don't let her see: be the fearless girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let her know" Well now she knows! _

**Rose blasts the mountain with electricity **

Rose –_ Let it Burn! Let it Flow! Let my powers fly from my heart! _

_Let it Grow! Let it Blow! Turn my back to the rules I have to follow!_

_I don't care what the guardians say! Let my rage fuel on!_

_Fear never bothered me anyway_

**Her hazel-flaked-blue eyes sparked with the five elements**

Rose – _Its funny how some distance make everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can get to me at all. It's time to see what I can really do. To test my limits and break through: No rights, no wrongs, no rules for me: I'm Free! _

**She smiles like Whisp**

Rose – _Let it Zap! Let it Burn! I am flying through the wind and sky! Let is Flow! Let it Grow! She'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay! Let my rage fuel on!_

**She begins to practice using all her powers**

Rose – _My power flows like water, through my veins and mind; my soul is spiraling like choking vines, up a trunk; and one thought sparks like fire on the driest plane. I'm never going back those rules are in the past!_

**Prepares to storm Sophietia's castle**

Rose – _Let it Blow! Let it Zap! And I'll rise on Angel's wings! Let it Burn! Let it Flow! That perfect girl is gone! _

_Here I stand: Un-afraid! _

_Let it Grow! Let it Blow! _

_The fear never bothered me anyway!_

**She smiled widely **

Rose – _Standing here now! Telling you that I am, fearless and it Shows!_

_Let it Zap! Let it Burn! I will fight for my people's lives! _

_Let it Flow! Let it Grow! I will do what is truly right!_

_Here I stand: Un-afraid!_

_Let is Blow! Let it Zap!_

_The Fear Never Bothered Me Anyway! _


	3. Love Is An Open Door

**Rose and Scorpius's version of Love is an Open Door**

**Bold = explanation of what they are doing**

Normal writing = them talking

_Italics - singing_

* * *

**Rose and Scorpius – Love is an Open Door**

Rose – Can I just say something crazy?

Scorpius – Al's my best friend I dorm with crazy

Rose – (laughs)_ All my life has been a series of broken hearts; and then suddenly I bump into you_. Literally

Scorpius – (laughs) I've been thinking the same thing 'Cause _I've been searching my whole life to find the right girl. And maybe it's the Amortentia talking or Elsa shoving you_?

Rose – (laughs) _But with you!_

Scorpius –_ But with you! I found my girl_

Rose – _My heart will race_

Rose & Scorpius – _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!_

Rose – _With you!_

Scorpius – _With you! _

Rose – _With you!_

Scorpius – _With you!_

Rose & Scorpius – _Love is an open door._

**They sit down on a bench in the courtyard**

Scorpius – _I mean it's crazy,_

Rose – (Smiles) _What?_

Scorpius – _We stopped each other's-_

Rose – _Family feud?_ (She guessed after interrupting)

Scorpius – _That's what I was gonna say _

Rose – _I never met someone_

Rose & Scorpius – _Who's just as smart as me: jinx, jinx again. Our mental synch-ron-iza-tion can have but one ex-plan-a-tion_

Scorpius – _You-_

Rose - _and I_

Rose & Scorpius – _Were just meant to be_

Rose – _You and I_

Scorpius – _You and I_

Rose & Scorpius – _Are together at last. They just have to deal with from now on! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!_

Rose – _With you!_

Scorpius – _With you! _

Rose – _With you!_

Scorpius – _With you!_

Rose & Scorpius – _Love is an open door._

Scorpius – Can I say something crazy? (Rose nods with a small laugh) Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?

Rose – Can I say something crazier? YES!


	4. Fixer Upper

**Before Rose and Scorpius were even friends, their friends and family tried to set them up with each other**

**Bold = explanation of what they are doing**

Normal writing = them talking

_Italics - singing_

* * *

The Weasley/Potter Family & The Malfoy Family – Fixer Upper

**Before Rose and Scorpius started dating the Malfoy family came to the Burrow **

Morgan – (looks at Rose) What's the issue dear? Why are you holding yourself back from such a man? (Get's yelled at by Scorpius) _Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

Albus – _Or the grumpy way he talks?_

Victore – _Or way the messy way he likes to eat his meat?_

Louis – _And thought we know he studies well he always ends up failing potions_

Morgan – _But you'll never meet a fellow who's a sensitive and sweet _

Morgan & Albus – _So he's a bit of a fixer upper he's gotta few flaws_

Victore – (whispers) _Like his peculiar sister_

Louis – (whispers) _His weird best buddy _

Victore & Louis – (whispers) _that are a little outside of natures law _

Morgan, Al, Vic, & Louis –_ So he's a bit of a fixer upper but this we're certain of, you can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love! _

**Rose and Scorpius are both confused**

Scorpius – Can you all please regain you're sanity?

Rose – Why is it that it's only our friends and family that are the complete nut jobs?

Dominique – _Is it the way that he runs scared?_

Albus – _Or that he doesn't really care?_

Lily – _Or that he always likes to cheat on tests?_

Rose – SO THAT'S HOW YOU BEAT ME AT THE POSTIONS FINAL!

Fred II -_ Are you holding back your fondness due to his unlikely blondness?_

Morgan, Al, Dom, & Fred – _or the way he covers up that he's a muggle fan?_

Rose – A muggle fan? A fan of what?

Everyone (minus Rose and Scorpius) – _So he's just a bit of a fixer upper, he's gotta couple of bugs. His isolation is conformation of his desperation for human hugs!_

Rose – Aww (smiles)

Everyone – _So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you_

Scorpius – ENOUGH! Even if I did like her, which I don't, she has a boyfriend!

**Everyone blinks before closing into a huddle**

Louis – (Whispers) _So she's a bit of a fixer upper_

Albus – (whispers) _that's a minor thing_

Fred II – (whispers) _Her cloak date ship is a flex arrangement_

Lily – _And by the way I don't see no proof_

**Everyone turns around to a confused Scorpius and Rose**

The guys – _So she's a bit of a fixer upper her brain's been filled with twigs_

Rose – HEY!

The guys – _Get the boyfriend out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed_

Morgan – (looks at Rose) _we're not saying you can change him cause people don't really change, we're only say that love's a force both powerful and strange. People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stress… but throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best_

Everyone – _true love brings out the best. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper that's what it's all about_

Louis –_ Cousins_

Lily –_ Sisters_

Albus – _Brothers_

Everyone – _We need each other, to bring us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper and when push comes to shove_

James – _The-only-fixer-upper-fixer-that-can-fix-a-fixer-upper-is_

Everyone – _True, true, true, true, Love!_

Rose – You all are officially dead to me (Glares at her family)

Scorpius – for once I agree with you Weasley

**Both walk away**

Albus – Well that plan failed

Morgan – Ready to move on to plan B?

Albus – No more singing, alright?

Morgan – Fine, alright


	5. For The First Time In Forever

**Bold = explanation of what they are doing**

Normal writing = them talking

_Italics - singing/Whisp Talking_

**_Bold Italics - Whisp Singing_**

* * *

**Rose & Whisp – For The First Time in Forever **

**The Castle had been locked up after Sophietia's attacks started getting worse; as they begin to stop the castle was opened up**

Rose – _The windows are open, so's that door: I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew the castle had an outdoor class. For years I've roamed theses massive halls. Why have a Great Hall with no Balls? Finally their opening up the gates!_

**She runs towards the gates**

Rose –_ There'll be other outside people, it'll be totally strange. Why am I so ready for this change?_

_For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be light. For the first time in forever I will be flying through the night. Don't know if I'm elated or gassy but I'm somewhere in that zone. Cause for the first time in forever I can finally soar. _

**She talks with Scorpius**

Rose – I can't wait to see everyone. Even my family!

_Imagine me flying through the sky, my rainbow wings and twinkling stars: A picture of angelic grace. I can see you standing there, trying to hide from my dad's glare: I'll wanna slap him in the face_ (Scorpius laughs at her comment)_ Then we'll laugh and talk all evening, it'll be totally great. Nothing like the school years been so far!_

_For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could have a lot of fun. And I know it's totally crazy to dream I have a chance. But for the first time in forever, I don't really care_

**Whisp tries to remind Rose of the rules the guardians gave her**

Whisp – _Rose remember,__** don't let her in, don't let her see: Be the fearless girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show: make one wrong move and she will finally know. **_(She thought for a moment) _**But it's only for today**_

Rose – (Happy that Whisp was agreeing with her) _It's only for today_

Whisp – _**And you don't want to wait**_

Rose – _I don't want to wait_

Whisp – (Finally sides with Rose) _**Go ahead and run through the open gates! **_

Rose – _The gates! (_Run's through the gates)

_For the first time in forever_

Whisp – _**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

Rose - _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

Whisp – _**Be the fearless girl you always have to be**_

Rose – _A chance to change my boring world_

Whisp –_** Conceal**_

Rose – _A chance to fly tonight_

Whisp – _**Conceal, don't feel, don't let her know**_

Rose – _I know it'll probably end tomorrow, so it has to be today; cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever: nothings in my way!_


End file.
